


Prescribed Family

by ThickThighedDrone



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Hookups, Bad therapist, Drug Use, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Procedures, Medical Professionals, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rehabilitation, Slice of Life, Spark Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformer Sparklings, a little bit, close friendships between these poor medics, drift and deadlock are brothers, not so legal medical care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThickThighedDrone/pseuds/ThickThighedDrone
Summary: No War AU.Four medics bonding over fuel every morning. Between mostly nonexistent love lives and the expected stresses of the medical field, they'll need one another to lean on and pull through tough times.Kinda slice of life, kinda hurt/comfort...lots of medics being there for one another.
Relationships: Ambulon/Pharma (Transformers), Breakdown/Knock Out, Drift | Deadlock/Flatline, Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet, Nautica/Velocity (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Prescribed Family

**Author's Note:**

> Instabot = instagram  
> Stumble = Bumble  
> Buffr = Grindr

It turned into somewhat of a tradition now. The four doctors meet every morning at the same table outside their apartment building to chat over fuel before departing for work. They were all in different professions and worked in different towers of the main medical center of the city, so gossip was always fresh and plenty. 

“Hmm, you’re looking rough this morning.” 

Pharma grumbled and plopped down into the seat next to his fellow doctor, “Shut it, Knockout.” 

The red medic chuckled to himself and sipped his piping hot fuel. Pharma's dour attitude was nothing new these days. Apparently, he made the mistake of giving one of his rehab patients his private comm line and hasn't gotten a full night of recharge since.

"I don't know what else to do with him. He's been in and out of the program enough times that this is his last chance before they'll ban him for a year before he can try again."

Pharma rubbed his face and optics before finally allowing himself to start on his fuel. Primus knows he’s going to need more than just one cup to get through the day. He was told consistently throughout his training to never give his private comm number to patients, to always use a secondary work comm that would automatically transfer to an all hours help center when shut off. Oh, but noooo...Pharma was better than that, Pharma could handle anything because he was just that good!

He should have listened.

“Well, Pharma, sometimes you gotta realize that there are mechs that even you can’t help.” Knockout gave his friend a pat on the shoulder before eagerly turning his attention to his comm when it made a certain jingle sound.

“Uh oh…somebody is smiling waaaaay too much for this hour of the morning!” Flatline tried to peer over Knockout’s shoulder at his comm as he walked up to the table, Ratchet right behind him.

A perfectly filed hand flew up to swat the large black mech away, “Hey hey! A little privacy would be appreciated!”

Ratchet snorted as he plopped down next to Pharma, “Since when do you care about privacy? Always posting on Instabot…-”

“...and poking around Stumble.” Flatline finished as he opened a box of pastries and put them in the middle of the circular table for everyone.

Knockout rolled his optics and clicked his comm off before tossing it onto the table and grabbing a pastry to stuff in his mouth. “Yeah, yeah...sue me for being professional AND still managing to have a personal life.” He said around his mouthful of food.

“Eh, lay off the mech,” Pharma finally started to look more than just half alive, “I caught Ratchet on Buffr a few times so he has no room to talk.” Knockout suddenly laughed at that, fighting to not choke on his pastry.

Flatline slapped the mech's back a few times till he stopped coughing enough to choke out, "A-are you fragging kidding me? Ratchet? On Buffr?"

The mech in question didn't even seem phased. Ratchet just shrugged while downing his fuel then grinned, "Yeah, I checked out Buffr a few times, there's no shame in needing a quick outlet with no commitment sometimes."

They were all medics, so that wasn't news to them. They just can't help but to pick on each other out of mutual love and respect...also playing around helps to keep them sane in their stressful lives.

"Yet, you never took me up on my offer, dear Ratchet." Pharma purred and raised an optic ridge. He had tried quite a few times, with no luck, to lure the sturdier medic into his berth at the beginning of their friendship. What used to be an awkward subject between the two has now turned into friendly means of banter. Ratchet even pretended to be Pharma’s mate a few times to ward off unwanted suitors...especially if they were larger than the flight frame. 

Ratchet knew how to throw his weight around when needed...as well as just throwing other people in general. 

“Eh, Ratchet has always been afraid of interface transmitted viruses...so I can’t blame him.” Flatline said casually as he scrolled through his comm.

There was a burst of laughter from Knockout and Ratchet, Pharma just went slack jawed before leaning across the table to smack at the large medic’s arm a few times.

“Ow! Okay, okay, sorry!” The black mech couldn’t help but laugh through the assault, “I’m kidding! I’m Kidding! Ow!” as if the smaller mech was actually hurting him.

“You’re lucky you bring goodies every morning…” Pharma pointed a finger at the sparkling specialist in warning, daring him to say something smart again. He pulled the pastry box to himself and closed it, “I’m just going to take the rest of these as an apology.” He smiled and shoved them in his subspace despite the disappointed whine and grabby hands from Knockout.

“C’mon, I work with bitlets all day long. This is really the only time I get to say crude things.”

Pharma opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by his comm pinging, “Oh no...no no it’s too early for this.” He groaned before putting his finger to the side of his helm and standing to take the call away from the others.

“Same mech?” Ratchet asked the others.

“Probably,” Flatline answered, “we were supposed to have afternoon fuel yesterday and he had to cancel to meet up with that patient.”

Knockout stood and started checking over his finish, preparing to head out for the day, “Kept him up all last night too. Pharma obviously cares, but damn...doctors establish boundaries for a reason.”

The three of them cleaned up their table, soon Knockout and Flatline had to wave their goodbyes to Pharma then head off to the medical center.

“The kid still struggling?” Ratchet hung back till Pharma was off the comm.

“You have no clue, Ratchet. Honestly, I had no idea getting into rehab surgery would be like this. I’ve replaced almost every circuit in his body and he’s still having issues.”

“Well, you did make the mistake of trying to be his surgeon as well as his therapist. You know for a fact that wasn’t smart, Pharma.”

“We’ve been over this. His therapist was an absolute idiot! The moron had him back on boosters within a week of me scraping burnt wires off his brain module! Now he's at risk of being kicked out of the rehab program as well! What was I supposed to do?"

There was a heavy sigh from Ratchet. Honestly, he wasn't one to talk about getting too close to patients or going against the rules to take care of someone. Too many times, before he opened the free clinic, he'd illegally treat mechs for free off the records in his main office. 

He placed his hands on Pharma's shoulders and gave a comforting squeeze, "Okay, take a deep vent and listen...I need you to admit that you've taken on a daunting task."

"I've...I've taken on a daunting task."

"I need you to admit that you're amazing, but you need help."

"Of course I'm amazing...but I probably do need some help." 

"Now I need you to understand that I'm here to help you with this, Pharma."

Pharma stared at Ratchet for a moment before the tension in his shoulders finally released with the vent he was holding. He leaned forward and just hugged his friend.

"Thank you…" he muttered against the other medic's collar fairing.

After a few squeezes and pats on the back they separated and finally started off towards the medical center, they were both sticklers for being on time. On the way they kept their personal comms on to discuss what they could do about Pharma's personal patient...as well as how quickly they could get that so-called therapist fired.

By the time they arrived at work and went to their separate offices, Pharma was already starting to feel a bit better.

He knew he was an outstanding medic and surgeon...but, he had to admit that he could accomplish even greater things with the help of his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Pharma, to me he's always seemed like the kind of doctor that would take on anything and everything. I love the idea of there being rehab medics on cybertron that specialize and repairing and replacing parts damaged from drugs and boosters.  
> Also we'll be getting into each of their specialties as the chapters go on.  
> Hope you guys enjoy and I'd like to know what you all think!


End file.
